


Phenomena

by slacktension



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slacktension/pseuds/slacktension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako has to arrest Korra, but he's the one that ends up in handcuffs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomena

With the winter roads slick with deceptive black ice, motorcycles were retired to the garage and swapped for the blocky, reliable police cruisers with metal chains crunching under tires. Patrols were transformed into wide turns and the crackle of police scanners; a far cry from the squeal of back tires and wind drowning out all but the pulse of blood in the ears.

Mako hated it. He would rather let shards of ice collect in his hair than punch his knuckles against the faulty heating system. 

He also preferred to arrest his girlfriend and have her arms snug around his waist, rather than have her hidden behind a metal grate in the backseat. He glanced at the rearview mirror to find her unmoved, with her face still pressed against the metal, lazy smile on her puckered lips as she breathed hot air onto his neck.

“Can you stop that?” he asked, shuffling his shoulders - he was still nervous about keeping both hands on the wheel.

 

“Stop what?” Korra laughed and a summer breeze dragged across the shell of his ear.

The warmth spread down his jawline and onto his cheeks. “ _That_.”

“Breathing? You want me to stop breathing? That’s mean, Mako,” she said, ending with a giggle. “C’mon, let me sit shotgun. Lin won’t care.”

“She won’t care about  _your_  arrest, but she’ll care about how I handle it. So, no.”

Another glance in the mirror, and her dark pink tongue popped between her lips as her nose wrinkled. “How is it fair to actually listen to a citizen’s arrest like that? And - and what  _Avatar_  gets arrested for _littering_? All of these left over Equalists keep trying to get me in trouble, I should just -“

“Be thankful that I was there so I didn’t have to arrest you for assault?”

She snorted and rolled her eyes, glaring out the window as the city slipped into black dark pinpricked with ochre lampposts. A moment passed where she forgot about annoying him, the pucker between her eyebrows growing fainter as her anger dissolved, and he was happy to drive in the silence.

A cold breath raised goosebumps along the back of his neck and she laughed as his muscles locked. “You ever think about having fun in one of these?”

The cruiser jerked twice as Mako’s foot crashed down on the break, stuttering just in time to the change of a stoplight from green to yellow. Korra’s laugh rang against the cabin like the crash of a fallen metal pot clanging to the floor.

“Korra! I could’ve crashed!”

She snorted and he heard the dull clunk of the back door opening, only giving him time to feel the sharp winter air under the gaps of his uniform before the door slammed shut. He glared at her as she crossed the front of the cruiser with a smile, bare arms unaffected by the cold, to make her way to the passenger’s side door.

She slid in and pulled her lips until her teeth gleamed back at him, laughter bubbling in her chest. 

“The light’s green now, Officer.”

An annoyed horn confirmed it before he even had to look up. With his lips set in a tight line, he sharply turned the wheel and completely forgot his turn signals as he barreled down a side street.

Korra leaned close, laughing as she crossed the divide so her breath ghosted across his bare skin again, until her lips seared a wet kiss to his throat.

His teeth bit down on his lip as she slid closer, one hand resting on his thigh and sourcing warmth up to his core. “Korra, wait until I park.”

Kisses up behind his ear, down his jawline, his adam’s apple - she tugged down the white collar of his undershirt to give attention to his collarbone as her fingers undid the buttons of his coat. He tried to keep himself unresponsive as the heat grew like another layer of thick clothing had been slipped under his uniform. He just needed to find a place to  _park_ , was that so hard in this city?

“Hurry up,” she muttered as she gave up on the coat buttons, moving down to the fresh, creaking leather of his belt. The handcuffs looped around it jostled with the movements of her quick fingers.

“Right, right, sorry.”

The front right wheel lifted onto the curb and he was sure the back of the cruiser stuck into the street, but he was too busy trying to remember the safest break mechanisms as Korra’s hand slid down the front of his open pants.

“ _Korra_ ,” he blurted as he ripped the keys from the ignition, tossing them onto the dashboard.

Her warm hand palmed him above the thin fabric of his underwear, free hand flat against his stomach and pushing up the hem of his shirt. She leaned down with a smile and pressed a kiss just under his navel. He squirmed with the added flush of heat across his torso and she laughed, breath slipping under his waistband as her fingers tightened.

“No, come here,” he said, finding his own hands and cupping her shoulder to gently bring her up.

She lifted her head, eyebrows knit with confusion until his hand cupped her cheek to kiss her. He sighed into the kiss; she curved her head up and kneeled on the seat - this he could do, calm, little sighs as he knocked his head back and lips gliding with ease.

Korra quickly erased all ideas of a slow pace as she fumbled with the ties of her pants, slipping them free and awkwardly breaking the kiss with wet pops. Mako tried to bring her closer, fingers latching on the bare sides of her hips, and just when he thought she would yield, she grabbed back for the control. Her leg lifted over his thigh and she kneeled above his lap.

Her tongue ran along the roof of his mouth and he didn’t even notice the metal clinks by his hip grew louder. Something hard and cold clasped around his wrist and he pulled back, finding Korra pulling his other hand free from her side to lock into the handcuffs.

Her eyes flickered up to his. “Is this ok?”

He had suggested the idea days earlier, mentioning off hand as she healed a raw slap he had asked for -  _it feels good, I like the blindfolds and ropes, we can do more of that if you want_.

So he dumbly nodded and her smile tugged to the left, flushed cheek dimpling as she guided his hands to hook around the head rest of his seat. She sat back on his lap to survey her work, turning a police officer into a mess of nerves jittering with anticipation, eyes raking over the high arch of his chest as it heaved into the silence of the cabin with sticky, ragged breaths.

She leaned forward and kissed his bottom lip, biting lightly -  _thanks for letting me do this_  - before pulling back and raising from his lap.

“Up,” she said, and he lifted his hips, watching her eyebrows knit and mouth part as she tugged his lower half free.

Her palm was warm against him and he tipped his head back, hair digging into the head rest, adam’s apple bobbing as he thickly swallowed. Her hand dragged up and down slowly, making him jerk his hips up each time her fingers curved down.

The sticky skin of her cheek was hot as she pressed it against his; he could hear the small catch of air in her throat as she lifted herself onto him, the dull ache of warmth blooming into full contact heat. She moved like a spark catching fire, a soft roar of flames kicking into life and eating across spilled liquor. Her hands slipped under what remained of his immaculate jacket until her palms were slick against his chest, roaming up and down in a jerking flutter over ribs and flat planes of muscle. He could only uselessly clench his hands as sparks scattered across his nerves, alighting down to his toes like piercing fingers on a piano.

“Korra?” he choked, turning his head and his nose buried into her hair, mouth pressed against the curve of her ear. A low sound curled in her throat and he said, “Rougher, please?”

Her hips stuttered for a moment, hot breaths gone - her high laugh broke the pause and her fingernails curved into his skin, dragging down with red, angry marks. His back arched higher from the seat, chest expanding with a sharp inhale and shoulder blades digging into the soft leather.

She tugged at the shirt, a button popping loose and clattering down into the cruiser, until his bare chest was free to litter with kisses trailing down the scratches she had craved. Her wet lips burned against the raw skin and his groan vibrated against her mouth.

She moved her kisses up, leaving cool marks against his skin in their wake, lavishing attention to his neck before towering her face back over his to roughly kiss him with slick lips and bites. His shoulders started to burn and his hands jerked, desperate to touch her - her top was still on and it was infuriating to feel her breasts flatten against his skin, hidden behind fabric.

Her hands slipped into his hair, fingernails dragging again like peels of black rubber cutting into fresh snowy roads, tugging hard until his eyes snapped open and lips limp against hers. Pressure buzzed and his feet flexed inside his shoes, he could only jerk against the restraints, gasping for the relief of air that had long since left the cruiser along with his good judgment.

She came first, pace building into the frantic jitter of heat waves over a forest fire with one breathless gasp deafening against his ear. She seared a kiss to his neck as he followed after her, ending just as they had begun. White flooded before his shut eyes and his back arched from the seat, hands digging into the back of the head rest like a mad dog stuck at the end of a leash. With his tongue limp behind his teeth he stuttered out a sigh, flopping back and feeling the lingering burns in his shoulders and groin glow as Korra sat back on his knees.

He opened his eyes and found the windows of the cruiser frosted over and beading with fog, everything sticky with a wet layer of humidity, even the wisps of hair slicking against Korra’s temples.

Her smile was clear and white against the dull dark and -  _honestly, they were so reckless_  - he smiled back.

She gently brought his arms down and found the key to the cuffs in his pocket, slipping them free from the blooms of red ringing his wrists.

She held them delicately in her palms and breathlessly laughed. “These were fun.”

“I liked them,” he said, rubbing his fingers tenderly over the pop of bone at his wrist. “Even if I’m already bruising.”

“Really?” Korra asked, leaning forward with curiosity. He pointed out the area already blooming with lavender under milky skin and she brought her head up, face plastered with a manic grin. “That’s better than hickeys.”

He snorted and rolled his eyes, but silently held onto the lift in his chest flutter with excitement. She would take care of him; he could relax easy with handcuffs binding his wrists, boxed into the driver’s seat of a car, and still catch the welcoming burn of Korra’s enthusiasm. All opposites, of ice blue eyes bringing summer air, to fog up the windows against the frozen, dark side street where the only thing that matter was her, and her crazy, reckless love for him.

She leaned forward with a laugh and pressed a kiss to his raw lips, pulling back with a lazy, content smile. “I think I’m ready to go quietly, Officer.”


End file.
